1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gambling establishments having a slot machine and a coin cup for carrying coins to be used for playing the slot machine. Typically, the coin cup bears indicia bearing the name of the gambling establishment and having gambling symbolizing indicia imprinted thereon. In particular, the invention provides an improvement in the manner in which the gambling establishments's coin cup is transported about the establishment and the coins therein maintained in useful readiness but are sheltered from theft. Specifically, the invention relates to a closeable pouch which will fully enclose the coin cup which has means thereon for carrying the pouch securely on the person transporting the cup and having indicia imprint areas on the pouch for printing the name of the gambling establishment and gambling symbolizing indicia.
2. Prior Art
Persons who have played slot machines in a gambling establishment will be familiar with the practice of such establishment of placing coins in coin cups which the customers carry about from slot machine to slot machine when they are playing these machines. When a customer is playing a slot machine, he will typically set the cup down adjacent to the machine. In a crowded gambling casino, this arrangement leaves the cup open for easy pilferage. If the thief is not seen in the act it is difficult to accuse someone in the crowd of many, each holding the coin cup, of having stolen that cup. In this sense, the coin cups are fungible, being undifferentiated and impossible to identify one from the other.
Another source of concern in using the cups and allowing them to rest adjacent to the slot machine while the machine is being played is the possibility of jarring the cup and spilling the coins. It is the intention of the invention to provide means for improving the methodology practiced in a gambling establishment and to allow a customer to safely transport a coin cup so as to minimize the risk of pilferage and spillage.